


My ReinCarnation

by ShadesofSilver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amorality, Angst, Apathy, Blood and Gore, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flowey Era, Flowey agrees, Flowey needs a hug, Forgiveness, Fucked Up Shit, Genocide, Gore, Guilt, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nice Flowey, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus is really cool, Pre-Undertale, Redemption, Resets, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, and then he's not nice anymore, dark themes, everyone suffers, flowey-centric, puns, temporary happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: Is he really what we think he is?





	My ReinCarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is marked as Mature for blood, gore, suicide, and other dark themes.

It was dark. 

It was so, so dark. 

Asriel stared around the darkness wildly, phantom pain lancing through him. 

Where was he?

He had died, hadn't he?

What had happened?

He tried to take a step forward--

and realized that he couldn't move. 

He couldn't move his hands. 

He couldn't move his feet. 

He couldn't feel them. 

It was dark, cold, and utterly silent. Such a stark contrast from the burning torches and angry screams from the humans. 

_MONSTER!_

_KILL IT!_

_IT KILLED A CHILD!_

_There were blades in his chest and torso, sticking out from his limbs and leaking dust and blood. It was a sharp, painful burn that consumed his SOUL-- hateful intent and anger, so much anger._

_But he couldn't hurt them._

_Even then, they deserved mercy._

_So he did what he could-- smiled at them, picked up Chara’s body as gently as he could, and stumbled back towards the mountain._

_Even with his sibling screaming at him from their SOUL._

_**FIGHT BACK!** _

_**PLEASE!** _

_**I CAN’T WATCH YOU DIE!** _

_**YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD SAVE THEM!** _

_**You… you promised…** _

_**Please fight back…** _

_**You're...** _

_Dying._

_He was dying._

_And when he finally found himself back in the garden, his knees gave out. The flowers softened his fall._

_**I'm sorry, Chara.** _

_**You idiot. You…** _

_“Asriel!”_

_Hazily, he looked up and saw his mother. His father. The pain in his wounds flared as he craned his neck to look up at them._

_He could feel Chara renew their struggle for control, panic flaring._

_Tears dripped onto his fur. He could barely feel it. Horror was stark on their faces-- but it was like he was staring at strangers._

_A flurry of terrified questions began._

_Asriel told them if the surface world, of what had happened, of the lie that he and Chara had so carefully laid out. But never the real plan; he couldn't. Couldn't betray his best friend more than he already had._

_He apologized again. “I'm sorry.”_

_Chara screamed, all wild tears and rage and grief and hopelessness. **NO!**_

_And he felt his body dissolve._

Was this what happened when you died? Was this what Chara experienced?

Would he just be stuck here in the dark, forever?

“H… hello?” His voice rang out, small and insignificant, into the blackness. Taunting. 

Fear coiled around his SOUL (something about that didn't seem right…), choking and stifling. He called out, louder this time. “Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!”

He waited for a long moment, waiting to hear footsteps, voices, _anything_ \--

But nobody came. 

Asriel swore he could still hear Chara’s screams in his ears. 

**Chara?**

They should be here with him, right? He… he had died, so they were still together!

Right?

His sibling didn't answer his call. 

Nausea coiled in the Prince’s gut, writhing and cold. 

“Mommy!” Asriel cried out into the darkness. “Daddy! Somebody help!” 

He called for help until he had to stop, taking a gasping breath for air. 

“Someone help me…”

“Anyone… please..”

“Help me…”

But once again, no one came. 

Asriel screamed until his voice was hoarse. He screamed until it hurt like dying all over again each time he opened his mouth. He screamed until he was physically unable to, until all that came out was a near-silent croak. 

And when he couldn't scream anymore… 

Asriel didn't know how long he stood there, alone in the darkness. 

Time meant nothing to him now. The only thing that existed was this void. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days. 

Tears stung his eyes as thoughts popped, unbidden, into his mind. 

_If you weren't so stupid, you could have thought of a better plan._

_If you hadn't hesitated, you'd be alive. Monsters would be free._

_Instead, your parents are probably grieving, and the Underground will have given up. You failed Chara. You failed everyone._

_This is your punishment for everything._

And because he couldn't scream anymore, Asriel cried. 

He sobbed. Felt the tears run heavy down his face. Felt the sting of them join the burn in his throat. 

He was useless and weeping in the darkness. Hopeless and alone. 

And when that had passed, he returned to calling for help, yet again to no avail. 

He had just wanted to save everyone! He had wanted to do the right thing!

...

Was this really his fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short, but the rest will be longer (probably). 
> 
>  
> 
> God I love angst.


End file.
